PROJECT SUMMARY: CANCER CONTROL RESEARCH PROGRAM The Cancer Control (CC) Research Program at the Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center (Sylvester) is co- led by Frank J. Penedo, PhD, and Erin N. Kobetz, PhD, MPH. This program advances the science of cancer control, particularly for the diverse communities comprising South Florida, Sylvester?s catchment area. This endeavor strategically aligns with the program?s two specific aims: 1) Identify and characterize multilevel determinants of cancer etiology, risk, and outcomes from prevention to survivorship among diverse populations; and 2) Design and test innovative interventions to reduce cancer disparities and improve outcomes along the cancer control continuum (i.e., from prevention to survivorship and end of life). Since 2014, with significant Sylvester investment, the CC program has steadily grown in membership and scientific productivity. CC now includes 29 members from three University of Miami Colleges and Schools (Medicine, Arts and Sciences, and Communications) representing ten departments. CC program members have secured nearly $6.2M in annual direct peer-reviewed, cancer-related extramural funding, of which approximately one third is awarded by the National Cancer Institute. Since 2014, program members published 251 peer-reviewed, cancer-relevant publications, with strong evidence of program-initiated collaborations (28% intra-programmatic and 27% inter-programmatic); 63% of CC program publications occurred via collaborations with other institutions. Members have made key contributions in improving cancer screening and survivorship in diverse, medically underserved communities. Much, if not all, of this work has direct relevance to Sylvester?s catchment area, as evidenced by program members? use of participatory research and psychosocial oncology methodologies, focus on locally prevalent cancers, and commitment to culturally grounded intervention design and delivery. Guided by its 2014-2018 Strategic Plan, Sylvester has further invested in and cultivated the development of key supporting research infrastructure for its cancer control efforts, most notably the Behavioral and Community-Based Research Shared Resource and Sylvester?s Office of Outreach and Engagement, which are fully aligned to support the CC program aims. These resources provide necessary platforms for ongoing dialogue between program members and diverse stakeholders. The program will capitalize on this infrastructure for future growth as well as pursue targeted recruitment of faculty with expertise in cancer epidemiology, health services research, and cancer survivorship, while strengthening the crosscutting, thematic emphasis on health disparities among vulnerable racial, ethnic, occupational, and aging populations that comprise South Florida.